Happy Halloween!
by degrssibyrd
Summary: One shot.  Clare, Eli, and Adam celebrate Halloween! I do plan on continuing my other story, Beautifully Undone, but I just wanted to do something fun for the holiday.  I hope you enjoy!


Author's Note: Hello and Happy Halloween! This one shot is just for fun. I wanted to do something special for the holiday. Most of the costumes ideas were taken from the Degrassi Mini's they just did. I did change Clare's however (even though she did make a great zombie!) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. It means the world to me! I will be continuing my other story. The next chapter will pick up with the main storyline again, but I hope that everyone enjoys this little story! Again, I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters.

Clare's POV

"Happy Halloween!" Adam exclaimed as he joined us at our usual picnic table outside. He gave us a quizzical look then bent down to look under the table.

"Adam, what are you looking for?" Eli asked.

"I knew it!" he said from underneath the table. He popped back up, "you are holding hands under there. Breaking the PDA rule. You guys are such rebels," he teased.

I giggled but Eli shot him a sarcastic smile, "Why don't you say it a little louder Adam? I don't think Mr. Simpson could hear you from his office!"

Adam laughed. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Tonight?" I asked him looking at Adam and then turning to Eli.

"Yeah Clare, like I said, it's Halloween," Adam replied. "Even though it is hard to tell, being as no one was allowed to wear any costumes today!" he said allowing his voice to get a little louder.

"Easy there," Eli said.

"Aren't we a little old to be trick-or-treating?" I asked.

"Well, yeah…but I have just the thing," Adam said as he began digging around in his backpack. "And you guys better say yes because I already bought three tickets."

Eli looked over at me and rolled his eyes, "no pressure or anything, right Adam?"

It was Adam's turn to send a smirk back to Eli but I just waited patiently until Adam pulled out three glossy tickets.

"So, Above the Dot is having the grand re-opening since the fire, and since they know that Degrassi isn't having any school dances any time soon…"

"Really, Adam? Really?" Eli asked glaring at him.

Adam ignored him and continued, "Above the Dot is having a Halloween Party/Dance type thing. I thought it would be cool if we all went together."

"I've never really celebrated Halloween in a big way before. It wasn't my parents' favorite holiday, but that sounds like a lot of fun. I would love to come," I said. Adam smiled and handed me a ticket. We both then turned around and looked at Eli.

"Do we have to wear costumes?" Eli asked.

"Well, yeah…and…a mask," Adam said looking down at the ticket information. "It says that it's a Masquerade."

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go to one of those!"

"You are such a hopeless romantic," Eli said nuzzling my neck. Adam rolled his eyes and pretended to be sick.

"Ew, thanks for that Eli. So, are you going to come?" he said waving the ticket in front of my face.

Eli looked over at me and I tilted my head and pursed my lips together in a playful grin. It was cheating in a way. I knew that Eli had a hard time resisting anything when I gave him that look.

He sighed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world," and took the ticket out of Adam's hand.

"Yes!" Adam exclaimed and gave me a high five. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

"So, do we just meet there?" I asked them.

"Unless you need help picking out or trying on costumes Miss. Edwards," Eli said winking.

"Oh good grief…"Adam said rolling his eyes as he grabbed his backpack and walked away. "I'll see you two later. It's starts at seven and goes until Midnight. That is, if all of your gooey kissy kissy flirting doesn't kill me first!"

"I still think it's entertaining," Eli said.

"I think I will be able to find my own costume. I want you to be surprised," I said standing up from the table. Eli put on a heartbroken look but then laughed and smiled at me.

"I'll see you at the Dot at seven then," I said as I started to walk to the front doors. Eli grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked down at his hand then back up at his eyes. He looked around us then gently kissed my cheek.

"See you at seven," he said.

At the Dot

Eli's POV

"Oh, this is too funny!" Adam said as he roared with laughter. "I can't believe that you came as a vampire!"

"This coming from the guy who is dressed up like a werewolf!" I snapped back at him. "Besides, this is the classic vampire. This guy was around way before some sparkly teenager."

"Did you see Drew's costume? Apparently he didn't get that memo. He went as Edward. Complete with sparkles."

"I hope Clare doesn't fall for him," I said jokingly. "At least he didn't make you go as Jacob or whatever his name is."

"Oh heck no, I'm like you. You got to stick to the classics," Adam replied. He did a good job with his costume. He had the ripped jeans and plaid shirt with fake hair all around his face.

"You seem to be missing your mask however," I teased him.

"Have you seen all the stuff I'm wearing?" he said pointing at his face. "It look me an hour to put all of this on! There's no way that people are going to recognize me."

"It looks good. You did a really good job. Hopefully there's some kind of costume contest, so you can win a prize."

"Where is Clare?" Adam whined, "It's getting cold out here!"

"I think she's coming up now actually," I said. My breath caught in my throat. It was Clare. She was dressed in a garnet red renaissance dress with a gold tapestry pattern going down the middle of it. She wore a golden half mask that made her strawberry blonde hair stand out against her pale skin. She walked up to us.

"Adam? Is that you?" she asked. "Eli?"

I walked over and wrapped my cape around her.

"You look beautiful Clare," I said.

"I'm Juliet," she said. "I think you look really handsome too…Dracula," she said with a sly grin.

"Can we go up now?" Adam said. We got out our tickets and headed up the stairs to Above the Dot. Peter was there taking tickets. We walked inside. They had really gone all out with the decorations. There was a fog machine and several different colored lights. They had a DJ playing and people were dancing or hanging out.

Adam leaned over and shouted, "I think I'm going to try to find Drew. I'll be right back."

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Clare. She smiled and nodded. We made our way to the dance floor as the DJ switched to a slow dance.

"I'm really glad that you said you would come. It's nice to finally be at a dance with the person I'm supposed to be with," she said.

"I'm glad that I can be here with you too," I said as she laid her head on my chest. We danced for several more songs together. I shot down anyone who asked to "cut in". There was no way I was going to let that happen. Finally, Clare suggested that we get something to drink. We made our way to the table. I went to go get her some punch then sat down beside her.

"Thank you," she said taking her glass. "Where do you think Adam went? I haven't seen him for awhile," she said. I began looking around the party. I saw several of our fellow classmates there. Sav, the student body president dressed up like a soldier, was being the DJ. Riley, dressed as some sort of Jason type serial killer, was arguing and pleading with his boyfriend Zane, who was dressed as a gladiator. Anya, that girl on the spirit squad, was dressed up like a fairy and she was talking to some guy dressed up like a mummy. I think his name is Wesley? I continued scanning the crowd until I found Adam.

"He's on the dance floor. He's slow dancing with someone dressed up like a mime," I told Clare. I pointed him out and as we both looked over, we saw the mime lean in and kiss Adam. Adam at first looked really surprised but then definitely started kissing her back.

Clare and I looked at each other.

"That is going to be interesting…but good for him," I said. She nodded and bit her lip.

"You look really good Eli," she said.

"I knew how much you like Vampires. I just couldn't resist," I said taking her hands in mine. "Do you want to get out of here? We could go someplace more…private?" I said. Clare looked at me for a long time before answering.

"Okay Eli, but you know we can only kiss right?" she said.

I wasn't surprised by her answer but I couldn't lie to myself and say that I wasn't disappointed by it too.

"Yeah, of course I do, and that's fine. I love kissing you," I said which made her smile. I took her hand and we stood up.

"Let's tell Adam that we are leaving," I said. We walked up to him and I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Clare and I are taking off now," I said.

"Oh please stay with me…"the mime girl said wrapping her arms around his arm. Adam smiled and looked back at me.

"I'll see you later," I said as Clare and I left the two.

"He looked really happy," she said.

"I only hope it will stay that way," I replied.


End file.
